El grillo solitario
by jacque-kari
Summary: Una de las tantas noches perdidas en el Mundo Digital de las que la historia oficial no nos habló. Una conversación y una conexión inesperada. Una noche en la que pequeñas cosas pudieron cambiarlo todo [Regalo para Bau por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

La portada no me pertenece, sino a **MaJo.** La encontré de casualidad y me pareció que queda muy bien con la historia, aunque lamentablemente al subirla a la página se corta el rostro de Yamato.

* * *

 _ **El grillo solitario**_

 _Para Bau_

Era una de esas muchas noches en las que, a falta de un mejor lugar, tuvieron que quedarse a la intemperie, cobijados únicamente por el oscuro manto del cielo del que colgaban un par de estrellas, con todos los riesgos que ello implicaba en un mundo que todavía resultaba desconocido para ellos.

Habían montado el campamento hace horas y ya todos parecían dormir profundamente tras decidir que por esa única oportunidad ninguno haría guardia. Estaban demasiado agotados como para que cualquiera tuviera que sacrificar algunas horas de sueño. Reponer fuerzas era más importante en esas instancias.

Por eso, si alguien le preguntara al chico que se levantó y se alejó del grupo en mitad de la noche o a inicios de la madrugada qué hacía todavía en pie, su única excusa hubiera sido el insomnio.

Yamato, creyendo ser el único despierto, se alejó a hurtadillas procurando no alertar a nadie. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera que otro par de ojos y pies le seguían sin que se diera cuenta. Aquellos ojos lo habían seguido antes; nunca su dueña.

A diferencia de otras veces, todo lo que el chico hizo fue sentarse cerca del río y callar. Su armónica permanecía apretada en el bolsillo de su pantalón, probablemente porque estaba demasiado frustrado para tocar, o al menos eso creyó la niña que lo observaba escondida detrás de un árbol. La misma que sin darse cuenta, había aprendido a interpretar cada uno de sus gestos y silencios, y sabía que en aquel momento estaba más molesto y dolido de lo que quería mostrar; mucho más de lo que jamás reconocería en voz alta.

Con un atrevimiento que no supo de dónde salió, pues el chico solía rehuirla, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

—Ay, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó con ese tono de princesita quejumbrosa que tan arraigado tenía—. Honestamente no sé cómo los demás pueden con tanto bicho feo y acostados en el suelo. Taichi-san estaba roncando y creo que el superior Jou también.

Yamato se giró hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada que le dejó bien claro que no era bienvenida a quedarse. Lástima que Mimi no estuviera dispuesta a marcharse tan fácil. No aquella noche.

—Sé que no puedes dormir —dijo con suavidad, mientras se aferraba ambas piernas con los brazos para poder acercarlas a su cuerpo y descansar la barbilla en sus rodillas.

Ella tampoco podía, y nunca se le dio bien estar a solas en la oscuridad, por lo que, aunque le pesara, no se iría solo porque él así lo quería. Además, estaba aburrida de siempre huir espantada ante las miradas de lobo feroz que le dirigía el chico.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—¿Lo intento?

Yamato gruñó de una forma que bien podía ser interpretada como que le daba igual o hiciera lo que quisiera. Al menos eso quiso pensar Mimi, a quien cualquiera de las dos opciones le venía bien.

—Estás enfadado porque Takeru-kun quiso dormir con Taichi-san.

Esta vez el chico no dijo nada ni emitió sonido alguno, pero Mimi notó cómo la línea de su mandíbula se tensaba un poco más y presionaba los puños casi imperceptiblemente a sus costados. Fue suficiente señal para saber que tenía razón, sin embargo, no se sintió satisfecha por ello.

—Lo que sucede contigo es que te cuesta conectar con él. Es porque eres muy serio y cerrado. Yo te puedo…

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, ¿o sí? —replicó él hoscamente.

Mimi sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, pero no se dio por vencida.

—La mejor forma de conectar con alguien es decirle algo sobre ti mismo. Algo sincero. Por ejemplo… —inspiró profundo, haciendo una pequeña pausa, y luego lo dejó salir—. Tú me gustas.

Se produjo un denso silencio entre ambos, apenas interrumpido por el canto enaltecido de un grillo solitario a lo lejos.

Mimi se preguntó si acaso también estaría solo y extrañando a su familia. Quizá les buscaba. Quizá no tenía. Y se consoló diciéndose que al menos a ella había gente que le esperaba en su mundo. Ignoraba que los grillos hacían aquello para atraer a la hembra, pero mejor que no lo supiera. Hubiera pensado que su interpretación de la situación era mejor y saber la verdad solo hubiera logrado desanimarla.

Yamato se quedó muy quieto, con la mirada al frente y los hombros tensos. La chica lo espió por la esquina del ojo y logró percibir, gracias al brillo de la luna, un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sabía que sus palabras no serían bien recibidas, pero no le importaba demasiado saberlo. Llevaba varios días pensando en decírselo, varios días pensando en que tal vez nunca lograran volver a casa. ¿Y entonces qué pasaría? Morirían allí, privados de tantas experiencias que ella anhelaba tener, de tantas cosas que quería experimentar y sentir.

—No sé por qué si eres tan gruñón y maleducado. Jou-senpai es un caballero y Taichi-san es valiente, ellos… serían una mejor opción. O hasta Koushiro, que al menos no es grosero conmigo. Pero me gustas tú. Supongo que será porque eres guapo como esos príncipes de cuento y yo siempre he querido conocer a un príncipe. Imagino que tú y Takeru con sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules son lo más parecido a alguien de la realeza que he conocido.

—No digas tonterías —soltó Yamato entre dientes—. Esa no es razón para que te guste alguien.

—¿Quién dice que no pueda serlo?

—Yo. Es superficial y tonto. Y no tengo por qué escuchar todas estas cosas.

—Pero tú no decides quién me gusta o si es un motivo válido o no. Nadie decide eso. De todos modos, no es lo importante. Yo te dije algo mío, ahora es tu turno.

—¿Y qué esperas que diga? —preguntó con un pequeño resoplido, mezcla de hastío y cansancio. Sobre todo cansancio. En ningún momento la miró.

—Algo que sientas o pienses. Lo que sea.

Mimi nunca supo por qué él decidió seguirle el juego. Nunca se lo preguntó. Lo importante es que lo hizo.

—Yo… hum… tus guantes…son lindos, creo —dijo tras breves momentos de titubeo.

Al principio la chica solo pudo pestañear desconcertada.

¿Qué clase de halago mal hecho era ese?

Luego terminó estallando en carcajadas, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a su acompañante.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—De ti, claro. Te dije que me contaras algo, no que intentaras adularme y menos cuando no se te da bien. Además, no es cierto, solo lo dijiste porque sí. Tiene que ser algo honesto. Alguna experiencia personal o...

—No sé por qué crees que te haré caso.

—Bueno, ya lo hiciste antes, ¿no? —Aunque no fue su intención, sonó como si se burlara de su desliz previo.

—Solo intentaba que me dejaras en paz.

La sonrisa en los labios de Mimi se truncó. Aunque no se estaba mirando, se le antojó que debía verse como un payaso triste con el maquillaje corrido. ¡Cuánto odiaba los payasos!

—¿Sabes? No hace falta que seas tan maleducado para mantenernos lejos de ti —murmuró al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se limpiaba el vestido con diligencia para deshacerse de todo rastro de tierra o césped que hubiera quedado adherido a él. Cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, lo escuchó.

—Tenía siete años y Takeru cuatro.

—¿Ah? —Se giró hacia el chico, desconcertada por tal afirmación—. ¿A qué...?

—Creo que fueron las mejores vacaciones que he tenido, o al menos las mejores que recuerdo. Fuimos a Francia, nuestros padres no peleaban tanto y el abuelo nos consentía en todo... ¿conoces el dicho que dice después de la tormenta viene la calma? A mí me pasó al revés.

Mimi tragó saliva pensando que aquello era demasiado íntimo para lo que había pedido. Le habría bastado con que le contara alguna tontería como su helado favorito, pero por algún motivo él escogió contarle sobre su familia, y si ella lo había causado, lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharlo. Así que con suavidad volvió a dejarse caer a su lado y siguió en silencio, atenta a cada palabra. Mordiéndose la lengua para no intervenir, a sabiendas de que, si lo hacía, el chico podía arrepentirse y volver a cerrarse en banda.

—Un día nos perdimos en el centro comercial y estuvieron medio día buscándonos... [*]

Yamato, por su parte, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía. No supo por qué comenzó a hablar, pero siguió porque, a su juicio, ese era el problema con hablar, que mientras más lo hacías, más fácil se te iba haciendo y más difícil detenerte. Al revés sucedía lo mismo, mientras más te cerrabas, cada vez se te iba haciendo más difícil abrirte hacia los demás.

Las palabras salían prácticamente vomitadas de su boca, una tras otra, sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Se sentía increíblemente vulnerable, aunque también, al final, aliviado.

—Poco después de que regresamos a Japón decidieron separarse.

La chica siguió mirándolo un tiempo más hasta que él se removió incómodo bajo su escrutinio y ella determinó que ya había acabado.

No supo qué decir. Solo tenía diez años. ¿Qué se supone que diría cuando su vida era un paraíso en comparación a la de él? Sus padres eran amorosos y atentos, y estaban juntos, se querían. No sabía lo que era experimentar que tu familia se desmoronara, pero por la forma en que esa verdad pesaba en los ojos del chico, al menos podía hacerse una idea aproximada, y no debía ser bonito.

Si decía cualquier cosa como siempre hacía, Yamato podía considerarla falsa o reclamarle que no lo entendía.

A Mimi nunca le había importado tanto como en ese momento no parecer la misma chica ingenua y tonta que la gente solía creer que era.

—No sé por qué te dije todo esto... —confesó él tiempo después.

—Es porque no hace bien guardarse todo. Está bien sacar lo que nos molesta o duele de vez en cuando.

—Ya. Tú lo haces más de lo necesario, ¿no?

Mimi se sintió enrojecer. Yamato no había sido particularmente venenoso al decirlo, no tanto como antes cuando intentó espantarla de su lado, pero al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Ella siempre se quejaba demasiado.

—Yamato...yo...

El chico se levantó sin prestarle atención y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Había ya empezado a caminar cuando se detuvo de pronto, como si recién recordara algo.

—Buenas noches —le dijo, y siguió alejándose.

—¡Espera! No... no me dijiste...

—¿El qué? —preguntó él, deteniéndose sin voltear a mirarla.

—Qué te pareció hablarme sobre tu familia. No es tan difícil, ¿o sí? Conectar con la gente.

Yamato se quedó quieto unos cuantos segundos, pero enseguida retomó la marcha sin decir nada.

A Mimi extrañamente no le molestó que la ignorara. Le bastaba con saber que lo había hecho pensar sobre el asunto. Con saber que, aunque fuera pequeño, quizá había gestado un cambio en él.

No esperaba que al otro día le hablara distinto o se convirtiera en alguien parlanchín de un momento a otro, pero con que hubiera aprendido que a veces callar demasiado hacía daño, ella podía darse por satisfecha.

Lo observó alejarse hasta que se convirtió solo en un pequeño punto en el horizonte, no más cercano que una estrella, o al menos así lo sintió. Pensó que era riesgoso que se separara tanto de ellos, pero si lo seguía de nuevo, algo le decía que esta vez no sería tan considerado, dentro de lo considerado que había sido, claro (y aquello significaba no haberla echado de su lado).

A las almas solitarias había que darles su espacio.

Se disponía a levantarse cuando la primera nota aguda y melancólica de una armónica surcó el aire, interrumpiendo la melodía propia de la naturaleza. Árboles y cigarras parecieron congelarse y contener el aliento para escucharle.

Tal parecía que mientras un grillo se había marchado, otro recién comenzaba su serenata.

Mimi cerró los ojos y se permitió deleitarse con la deliciosa música que entraba por sus oídos y le producía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Seguro que el chico no esperaba que ella lo escuchara, pero al menos por el tiempo que duró la canción, se permitió imaginar que se lo dedicaba a ella y solo a ella.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, Yamato tocaba su armónica con más dedicación de la que lo había hecho en varios días.

La pregunta de Mimi seguía rondándole los pensamientos e intentaba acallarla. Sabía la respuesta, pero no se atrevió a dársela por si su lengua volvía a sufrir un ataque de honestidad de esos tan raros, que, a partir de ese día, solo ella despertaría en él. Porque su respuesta implicaba más de lo que ella quería saber. Implicaba reconocer no solo que hablar había sido menos difícil de lo que esperó, y con ello darle la razón, sino también que nunca esperó que él, un lobo solitario y huraño, pudiera conectar con la princesita del cuento.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[*] Referencia al fic "Anécdota navideña" de Angelique-Kaulitz.

 _Querida Bau,_

Tenía ganas de escribirte algo para agradecerte por el apoyo que siempre me das con los Mimatos que he escrito y también porque siento que desde el intercambio de este año hemos compartido un poco más y me gusta la persona alegre y entusiasta que eres.

Al principio creí que no me saldría porque no es que tenga un enorme repertorio de ideas para esta pareja dentro de mi mente, pero de repente empecé a escribir y luego no pudo detenerme. Sigue siendo algo pequeño, pero créeme, menos pequeño de lo que imaginé cuando tuve esta idea.

Solo me resta desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Mis mejores deseos para hoy y para este nuevo año de vida :)


End file.
